The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a program.
Various instruments, for example, such as a digital still camera and communication devices such as a mobile phone include image capturing functions which allow them to capture moving images in recent years, and therefore, a user is increasingly having opportunities of capturing the moving images. When, for example, CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) is used as an imaging device, for example, a rolling shutter method (a method of exposing and sequentially reading out lines) is often employed. When the above-mentioned image capturing functions are realized by, for example, the rolling shutter method, that is, when the imaging device captures the image sequentially for each line, the moving image can suffer from distortion, for example, called focal plane distortion.
Under these circumstances, technologies for reducing the distortion possibly arising in the moving image are developed. Such technologies for reducing the distortion possibly arising in the moving image can include, for example, a technology described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-193302, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1, and a technology described in Barbara Zitova, Jan Flusser, “Image registration methods: a survey”, Image and Vision Computing 21 (2003) 977-1000, (http://library.utia.cas.cz/prace/20030125.pdf), which is referred to as Non Patent Literature 1.